villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uriel (Supernatural)
Uriel is an angel and a minor antagonist appearing in Season 4 (and briefly in Season 5) of the television series Supernatural. He was portrayed by Robert Wisdom for his appearances in Season 4, and by Matt Ward in the Season 5 episode "The Song Remains the Same". History Background Uriel was stationed on Earth along with Castiel, and he watched humans. He was said to have been the one who destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. He was described by Castiel as a "specialist." 2000 years before the events of Season 4, Uriel was called back to Heaven by Michael, and soon angels became a human myth. Season 4 In 2008, when demons (chief among them Lilith and Alastair) and other forces began breaking the 66 Seals keeping Lucifer imprisoned in Hell in order to start the Apocalypse, Uriel and Castiel supposedly were sent to stop the Seals from breaking. Uriel, however, was warmongering and hostile in his task. In "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester," in a town where a witch was intending to free the demon Samhain to break one of the Seals, Uriel expressed his clear intent to blast the town into nothing and kill not only the witch, but also everybody else living there, showing no concern about killing innocent humans. Dean and Sam Winchester, however, did, and wanted to find the witch first and kill her or stop the ritual. Uriel was shown to be emotionless; he barely made any attempts to understand humans. When Dean commented on "our friend Lucifer," Uriel just gruffly stated that Lucifer was no friend of theirs, disregarding or not caring about the joke. Castiel later remarked that Uriel was the "funniest angel in the garrison," but since angelic humor is different, he may have meant something else. After their conversation with the Winchesters, Uriel and Castiel were next seen on a park bench arguing about their mission. Uriel just wanted to kill everybody and bomb the town, but Castiel told him to remember their true orders from God and questions Uriel on whether or not he would disobey. By the episode's final act, Uriel confronts Sam in his hotel room about using his demonic abilities to kill Samhain and threatens to kill him the moment he becomes more trouble than he's worth. Before leaving, he tells Sam to ask Dean what he remembers from his time in Hell. In the episodes "I Know What You Did Last Summer" and "Heaven and Hell", when the Winchesters find an angel named Anna who exiled herself from Heaven, Uriel and Castiel come to kill her to everybody's displeasure. Demons led by Alastair come in to kidnap her, and a battle starts. Uriel is keeping Anna's angelic grace round his neck in a chain and, to his horror, Anna snatches it off him and becomes a full angel again. She destroys Alastair's vessel in the process before disappearing. Uriel wishes to kill Sam and Dean for helping her, but Castiel talks him out of i. In "On the Head of a Pin", angels mysteriously turn up murdered, and Castiel knows something odd is happening. This is part of the ritual to free Lucifer, and angels being murdered is another Seal. Uriel soon reveals himself as the angel killer and a traitor, saying God is dead. Uriel asks Castiel to join him and help start the Apocalypse. Castiel doesn't know what to do, but he is saved by Anna who interrupts Uriel after he beats up Castiel, and after Uriel's last words are "There is no sin, there is no will, there is no God," Anna says "Maybe, but there is me" and stabs Uriel in the neck with his blade. Category:Angel Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Possessor Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Light Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Servant of Hero Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Friend of the hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Conspirators Category:Double Agent Category:Saboteurs Category:Family Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Satanism Category:Heretics Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Nihilists Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Recurring villain Category:Immortals Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains